Narrow-bezel liquid crystal displays have become research hotspots in the field of displays due to advantages such as good appearance, larger display images, better user experience, etc.
Typically, the size of the bezel of the liquid crystal display panel is determined by the width of the sealant, the distance from the sealant to the edge of the glass, and the distance from the sealant to the liquid crystal display region. In the prior art, zero-scribing-and-breaking for sealant may be used to reduce the distance from the sealant to the edge of the glass so as to reduce the size of the bezel of the liquid crystal display panel. At the meanwhile, in the prior art, since the sealant is applied in a liquid state onto a panel and then ultraviolet-cured and thermocured, there must be a certain wet width and dry width. Therefore, in the prior art, it is difficult to reduce the size of the bezel of the liquid crystal display panel by reducing the width of the sealant, and thereby bezellessness is not achieved.
As a result, it is of important sense to develop a sealant for producing a bezel-less liquid crystal display and a method for producing a bezel-less liquid crystal display.